Never Gonna be Alone
by foREVerhauntingme
Summary: The way his body moved when he walked or even just stood still, made the him feel faint. He was everything…and he was not going to waste any more years without him. No more mistakes. This was it. Music oneshot
1. Never Gonna Be Alone

_So...here it is...hope you had no issues finding it. This is the sequel to Smother Me...it has NOTHING to do with Smother Me, but it is done in the same way. Enjoy~! Again, thanks for reviewing and i hope this is just as enjoyable and what you were hoping for._

* * *

><p><span>Never Gonna Be Alone<span>

_Time, is going by, so much faster than I,_  
><em>And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you.<em>  
><em>Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,<em>  
><em>So I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.<em>  
><em>So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...<em>

-1608-

He sighed as he walked off the ramp and onto actual grass…something he hadn't seen in _months!_ Very slowly, the United Kingdom breathed in the sweet scent that was the land. Pine trees surrounded the area; a most beautiful sight after months of open ocean. The sailors beside him looked for a sign of command. The Brit merely glanced at them and nodded before walking directly into the forest. He hadn't been back to the New World in a long time and he had a promise to keep.

_You're never gonna be alone_  
><em>From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,<em>  
><em>I won't let you fall...<em>  
><em>You're never gonna be alone<em>  
><em>I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.<em>

The child looked no different; still young and vital…a new nation, just waiting to grow and become strong. England spotted America playing in an open field with a snow, white bunny. The older smiled and leaned against the nearest tree, perfectly content with watching the younger colony play. Sensing the country watching him, America paused and looked over with a smile adorned his face.

"Britain! You're back!" The boy jumped up and ran over to him, glomping him with all the strength he possessed…which was quite a lot for such a new country.

"Bloody hell!" He laughed. "America, it's nice to see you too." America released him and stared up at him with adoration. Britain smiled and kneeled down to his height. "You've become so strong while I was gone, haven't you?"

"Yep. I'm trying to figure out who I am still, but humans keep showing up~! I feel so…so…so country-like! Yep! I feel like a country!" The Englishman's smile kept getting bigger and bigger. The boy before him was so…adorable. Suddenly, the boy stood up and ran back over to his animal friend and seemed to forget Britain entirely. England blinked and sighed. America was so overly active because of all the activity and interest the Europeans were giving him. That's when he decided that he needed to be in America's life more.

_And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,_  
><em>'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,<em>  
><em>So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...<em>

-1781-

The rain was pouring, making their uniforms fell heavier and heavier. This was the last thing on the United Kingdom's mind as he stared up the barrel of the gun pointed at him…by America. Nothing seemed to break his heart more than the look of hatred from his once colony. How had it come to this? Simple, he had paid more attention to money and coast than to his…America. The people felt that they weren't being treated properly, thus America felt so also. Still, England had only made it worse. There was no turning back. He lost his chance at making America his forever. He lost.

_You're never gonna be alone_  
><em>From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,<em>  
><em>I won't let you fall.<em>  
><em>When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.<em>  
><em>We're gonna see the world out,<em>  
><em>I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.<em>

-July 4th, 1876-

The drink in his hand kept emptying…for some strange reason. Britain kept trying to understand why the fucking booze in his fucking glass would…not…stay! He groaned and stumbled out of the chair beside his study desk and fell directly onto his face. As he lay there, he finally realized. He was _so _drunk. Why? The answer was simple. 100 years. 100 years since he lost…_him. _Since he lost his America. His drunken mind seemed to center around the incident. Why? Why didn't…he _do_ something? He lost him. As a child, America had been the greatest little brother he had ever had. As he grew…he became more beautiful than anything the Brit had ever seen. And how did it end? With his dumbass self being fucking idiotic and losing the only love of his life. 100 years…of sorrow and being alone.

_Oh!_  
><em>You've gotta live every single day,<em>  
><em>Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?<em>  
><em>Don't let it slip away,<em>  
><em>Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun.<em>  
><em>Every single day,<em>  
><em>Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?<em>  
><em>Tomorrow never comes...<em>

-2011-

Meetings were the worst thing England had ever had to sit through. Neither him, nor even Germany, could keep the peace and silence. Every time! Someone said something that made another mad and the arguments would begin. Nothing was ever accomplished. The only thing Britain could do…was stare at America. He was one of the strongest countries in the entire world. His body was gorgeous, even with is all out grease diet. The way his body moved when he walked or even just stood still, made the Brit feel faint. He was everything…and Britain was not going to waste any more years without him. No more mistakes. This was it.

_Time, is going by, so much faster than I,_  
><em>And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.<em>  
><em>So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...<em>

End of meeting. Perfect. The countries began packing up and leaving. The nation stood up and followed the American out.

"A-America? C-can we talk?" Said nation paused and faced the Brit.

"Hey, Iggy. What's up?" Now was the time.

"I…I just…bloody hell…I have…_feelings…_and…I feel that I need to _express_ them."

_You're never gonna be alone_  
><em>From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,<em>  
><em>I won't let you fall.<em>  
><em>When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.<em>  
><em>We're gonna see the world out,<em>  
><em>I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.<em>

America blinked. "You what? _You _have _feelings?_ That's hilarious!"

"S-shut up, you bloody prat!" America laughed. England glared. If this is how America was going to take it…then he just needed to up his game.

_I'm gonna be there always,_

England leaned in and kissed America, directly on his warm lips. That silenced the American's boastful laughing into a shocked silence. He blinked in shock for a few moments before kissing back.

_I won't be missing one more day,_

Moments passed before either of them brock apart for breath. America stared dumbfounded at his former 'brother'. "What brought that on?"

England's face turned bright red. "I've always felt this way."

_I'm gonna be there always,_

"You have? Why didn't you ever say?"

"I…I don't know."

"Well, I'm glad it finally came out…" He whispered before leaning in for another kiss.

_I won't be missing one more day._

* * *

><p><em>Did you like? Was it what you were hopeing for? Remember, my new thing is if you like it, REVIEW~! 10 or more for another story~! Grazie to everyone who enjoys my work~! LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH~! Keep up the love~!<em>

_-REV_


	2. Another Done!

Another one has been posted!

This one is called Forever...

fan fiction. net/s/7210598/1/Forever (remember to remove spaces)

ENJOY~!


End file.
